


Little Drops of Rain Whisper of the Pain

by Leloi



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Pandemics, Parentlock, Support Bubbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leloi/pseuds/Leloi
Summary: Rosie made a face just as John covered her lips and nose with the facial mask.  It was the yellow mask with happy bumble bees on it, one of Rosie’s favorite masks.  “Are you ready to go to Nana and Papa Holmes?” John asked as he adjusted the mask over her chin.Rosie gave a nod as she rocked onto her heels and back onto her toes.  Before the pandemic she had been taking ballet lessons in the beginner class for young primary school students.  “Ready!” Rosie chirped.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 82





	Little Drops of Rain Whisper of the Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings all of you in fanfic land! I'm sorry I haven't written anything sooner. You know how depression can be. I'm medicated, but it wipes me out.
> 
> My birthday is next week, so I get a Covid Birthday! I'll be 46! And I thought I would celebrate by writing a Johnlock story that takes place during the pandemic. Sorry, I used American pandemic ideas for this story. It's what I know.

Rosie made a face just as John covered her lips and nose with the facial mask. It was the yellow mask with happy bumble bees on it, one of Rosie’s favorite masks. “Are you ready to go to Nana and Papa Holmes?” John asked as he adjusted the mask over her chin. 

Rosie gave a nod as she rocked onto her heels and back onto her toes. Before the pandemic she had been taking ballet lessons in the beginner class for young primary school students. “Ready!” Rosie chirped. 

“Your mum always spoils Rosie.” John glanced at his partner, Sherlock. 

Sherlock casually pulled on a black mask. “We agreed my parents were the best caretakers for Rosie right now. She’ll be safe in their ‘bubble’ now that Mrs. Hudson has gone to live with her sister.”

John sighed and hugged his daughter close a moment before letting her go. “Do you have everything?”

“Yes, daddy.” 

“Then we better go.” John pulled on his own mask, blue with white dots. Rosie’s luggage was a priority, but both men also carried an overnight bag.

The three made their way down the stairs to the street outside where there was a car waiting for them. It had been Mycroft’s idea to send Rosie away to live in the country. The elder Holmes sibling sent a car for his brother’s family.

Rosie was fascinated by all the extras the car contained. “Look, da! There are cups and water!”

Sherlock’s eyes flashed in amusement. “Sit down. On your bum.”

Rosie pried herself away from the drink bar and sat down in the middle of the backseat. Her parents sat on either side of her. “Can I take off my mask?”

“It’s best if you keep it on. See? Our driver is wearing his.” John pointed out the driver.

Sherlock looked out the window as the car pulled away from the curb and started on their trip to the country. When Rosie took his hand and played with his fingers, he allowed her.

Eventually the child dozed, leaning on John and holding Sherlock’s hand.

“I don’t know if I can let her go.” John spoke softly so he wouldn’t wake Rosie.

“It’s only until we get a vaccine.” Sherlock answered.

“Yes, but when will that be?” John sighed. 

Sherlock shook his head. “They say a year… A year and a half.”

“I’m going to miss her.” John whispered as he stared out the window at the passing scenery.

“As will I.” Sherlock reassured him. “But we are exposed to those without masks in our line of work. I won’t risk Rosie getting sick because of us. My parents are healthy. They are isolated. They’ll take care of her.”

John turned to look at Sherlock.

“Neither one of us could live with ourselves if we became infected and brought it home to her.”

“But she’s my baby.” John whispered, looking down at the curly blonde headed nymph that softly snored between them. Already she was five years old. It seemed like only yesterday when she had been baptized. But so many events had happened after her baptism. Mary’s death. Moving back in with Sherlock. Rosie’s first words and first steps… Her calling Sherlock “da” for the first time.

Rosie stirred as if she knew her parents were discussing her. Releasing Sherlock’s hand, she repositioned herself so that she was sprawled between them with John at her head and Sherlock at her feet.

John stifled a laugh. “Comfortable?”

Sherlock bit his lips and tried to hide his own laughter.

Gently John guided her back into a proper sitting position between them. She whimpered at being placed in the new position. “You have to sit up while you’re in a car, Rosie.” John soothed her. “I’ll miss her climbing into bed with us in the morning before breakfast.”

They shared a bed. They didn’t talk about the bed. One night after they had been living together for a couple of years, John had fallen asleep on Sherlock’s bed while they were working overnight for a case. Sherlock didn’t ask that he leave, so it became a habit. Neither man ever commented on it. And then within a year when Rosie was big enough to come down the stairs by herself, she joined them after she woke up in the morning. 

The rest of the ride was quiet as both men fell into their own thoughts. Fifteen minutes before their arrival John woke Rosie so she wouldn’t be groggy when she got out of the car. As they arrived, Rosie was alert and excited. The car stopped in front of the house. The door opened and Sherlock’s parents waved from the porch.

Rosie ran from the car into Eudora Holmes’ arms. “Nana!” She cried in glee as her parents were left with her luggage and their own.

Eudora picked up the girl and kissed the side of her head. “I baked biscuits for you. Come inside.”

Sherlock and John were met by Siger Holmes whom took one of the bags. “Good to see you!”

“Hello.” John smiled through his mask at Mr. Holmes. They went into the house, following Mrs. Holmes and Rosie.

“Rosie will stay in Sherlock’s room. You two will be in the guest room.” Siger informed them as he led them upstairs to the bedrooms. When they returned downstairs to the kitchen they found Rosie at the table, sans mask, happily eating biscuits. Sherlock and John removed their masks.

“Did Siger tell you? Rosie will be in Sherlock’s old room and you two will be in the guest room since you share a bed.” Eudora informed them.

“H-how did you know about that?” John asked, confused. He thought their sleeping arrangement was unknown to everyone.

“Why wouldn’t I know that?” Eudora asked. Casually she shrugged. “The collar of your shirt, dear.”

John looked to Sherlock for answers.

Sherlock shook his head as if he didn’t want to say.

“You told her?” John was shocked.

“Of course not. But she IS my mother.” Sherlock retorted. “Where do you think I get it from?”

“It is only for one night to make sure our little Rosie is settled in.” Eudora continued as if neither of them spoke. “I thought of putting Rosie in the guest room and giving you two Sherlock’s old room, but I’m afraid the bed is too small for the two of you. And besides, Rosie will be staying in Sherlock’s old room while she’s here. What do you think, Rosie? Do you want to stay in your father’s old room?”

Rosie contemplated her biscuit as she pursed her lips. “My father?” A look of confusion crossed her face.

“Rosie calls Sherlock her ‘da.’ I’m ‘daddy’ and ‘father.’” John supplied. 

“Oh… Oh I see.” Eudora frowned. Then she perked up. “But I’m still her Nana! And she is my little Rosie!” Suddenly she gave Sherlock a very critical look. “Since she’s the only grandchild I’ll ever have.”

“Unless there’s some sort of miracle and Mycroft breeds…” Sherlock mused.

“I was talking about you! Rosie might like to have a little brother or sister.” Eudora pointed out.

“Not my department, mum.” Sherlock rolled his eyes.

“John…” Eudora addressed Sherlock’s partner. 

John raised his hands in surrender. “I have no plans of ever being in a position to have more children.”

“Do you know what pairs of male swans do? They court a female and impregnate her and then chase her off after she lays a clutch of eggs for them…”

“Mum!” Sherlock sputtered. “We are not birds.”

Eudora raised her hands in surrender. “It was just a thought, dear.”

“What’s ‘impregnate’?” Rosie asked.

John sat down at the table, across from his daughter. “Impregnate is to get someone pregnant so they will have babies.”

“Oh…” Rosie responded before taking a bite of a biscuit. “Do you want babies, daddy?”

“I have my baby. My baby is you.”

Rosie swallowed her mouthful of biscuit. “Does da want babies?”

“You’re his baby, Rosie.” John answered. 

Rosie made a face. “Did you impregnate da?”

John covered his face with his hands and he started shaking, trying desperately not to laugh out loud. The thought of a pregnant Sherlock went through his head. Omegaverse came to mind.

Sherlock took pity on his partner and leaned against the table. “You had a mother, Rosie. Remember we told you about your mother, Mary?”

“Oh.” Rosie nodded. “I remember now.”

“No more talk about babies. Stay with Nana.” Sherlock instructed Rosie and then took John’s hand and helped him up from the table. “John, let’s go on a walk.”

“Don’t forget your masks.” Eudora prompted.

“We’ll be in the garden.” Sherlock answered as he pulled John out the back door.

“Oh my god!” John cried out as the back door shut behind them. Hyperventilating a bit, he placed his hands on his knees and leaned over. “I thought I was going to die of laughter.”

Sherlock patted his partner’s back. 

“I’m sorry! But the thought of you being pregnant nearly broke me.” John took a deep breath to calm his breathing.

Sherlock took John’s hand and led him to the back corner of the garden. Under a tree there were cigarette butts littering the ground. Walls came together in the corner of the garden to create a sheltered place.

John sobered up and looked around with interest. “Where are we?”

“We are where a young William Sherlock Scott Holmes learned to smoke.” Sherlock answered, leaning against the tree and pulling John to stand facing him.

“That explains all the cigarette butts.”

“No one ever comes here. It’s my own private corner of the garden.”

“What are we doing out here?” John asked, curious.

“You looked like you needed a break from my mother.” Sherlock answered.

“I can’t believe she asked you to give her more grandchildren…” 

“Do you want more children?” Sherlock asked.

“Me? I think I’m done. What about you?”

“Not my department.”

“Not even with the Woman?”

“What? No.” Sherlock made a face.

“You like her…”

“That doesn’t mean I want to have children with her.”

“But you could if you both wanted to. You’d make gorgeous babies.”

“John, I’m not having any more children!”

“You admitted you like her.” John stated smugly.

“I admire her.” Sherlock answered. “There’s a difference.”

John cocked his head to the side, regarding Sherlock skeptically. “Well, why not? She likes you.”

“I don’t love her. Besides I can’t be with the Woman, I love someone else.”

John remembered Eurus’ game. “Molly?” 

“Come here…” Sherlock pulled John closer and wrapped his arms around him.

John couldn’t help but notice that Sherlock didn’t deny it. “What if I had said that I wanted more children?”

“I wouldn’t interfere.” Sherlock answered, rubbing John’s back. “I know there’s a difference between sex and love.”

John pulled away and Sherlock let him. “You do?”

“John Hamish Watson… Stop being so willfully ignorant.”

“I don’t know what you’re trying to say.”

“Yes, you do.”

“It’s better to not say anything. I’m probably wrong.”

“Deduce!” Sherlock commanded.

John took a deep breath and assessed his partner. Shaking his head, he looked away.

Sherlock sighed in a put-upon way. 

Just then a child’s voice called out, “Daddy? Da? Where are you?”

John was grateful for the break in tension, so he immediately ducked out of the corner space and into the garden proper. “Here I am.” Quickly he scooped up his daughter to carry her towards the house.

^.~

“John?”

John tried his very best to ignore the voice beside him in the dark. Instead he kept his eyes closed, feigning sleep.

“I know you’re awake.” Sherlock stated.

“No, you don’t.”

“I can hear your breathing.” Sherlock pointed out. “And you just spoke to me.”

“What do you want?”

“Sex isn’t love.”

“You woke me up for that?”

“You were already awake.”

John moaned and rubbed his face with his hand. Opening his eyes, he stared at the patterns of light from the window on the ceiling. “There’s sex without love… And sex with love. And love without sex.” 

“I’ve had sex without love.” Sherlock commented. “With admiration.”

John released the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. “How was it?”

“Bloody brilliant.” 

That bothered John for some reason. “Oh…”

“But I didn’t love them.” Sherlock insisted. “And I wonder what it will be like with someone I do love.”

“I’m sure Molly will be thrilled.” John rolled onto his side, away from Sherlock. A hand reached out and caught his shoulder, pulling him onto his back again. “What are you…?”

Sherlock’s lips silenced John’s exclamation. For several minutes there was nothing but deep, hungry kisses. Sherlock finally pulled away after thoroughly exploring John’s mouth he stared down at him in the darkness. 

“Sherlock…”

Sherlock’s hand reached down into John’s pants, taking his cock in a delicate grip.

“Sherl…” 

“Hush. We don’t want to get caught.”

That alarmed John and he bit his lips to silence his trembling breath. Sherlock kissed him lightly before scooting down John’s body. John couldn’t help himself, he gave a soft moan of encouragement. 

Sherlock wrapped his lips around John’s glans and softly suckled and laved the urethra with his tongue. 

“Fuck…” John breathed as he gripped the sheets with his fists.

“No evidence…” Sherlock murmured before returning to his task, this time swallowing it down to the root.

John covered his mouth with his hand, desperate to make very little noise as his partner started to bob his head. There was no way to control the excited breathing and he took shallow gasps of air. The hand not occupied with silencing made its way down to tangle fingers in Sherlock’s curly locks.

Sherlock eased off for a moment. “That’s it… Show me what you need.” And he returned to his task, guided back with a gentle tug from John’s hand.

“Sherl… I’m going to…” Uncovering his mouth, he reached down to tangle his other hand in Sherlock’s hair.

With a soft hum, Sherlock pulled back just a little bit just as John climaxed. Obediently he swallowed it all down.

They lay for a time, both recovering from their excitement. 

Finally John released Sherlock’s curls and covered his face with his hands, just a little bit ashamed of how easily and quickly it escalated from feigned sleep to sexual satisfaction. His partner seemed to know what he was doing. That hurt John’s heart just a little bit. He knew the Woman must have taught Sherlock. And he didn’t want to think about the Woman with Sherlock. Besides… It was only sex, not love as Sherlock had reassured him.

Sherlock climbed back up John’s body, lightly kissing his cheek before settling down beside him.

“Which one was that?” John asked quietly.

The detective sighed in that “why is my partner so dim?” sort of way. “What do you think it was?”

“Sex.” His answer was soft.

“Really?” His partner’s response was just as soft. “We share a bed… We share a home… Your child is my daughter and you think it was merely sex?”

“I’m sorry…” John whispered. His heart felt like it was going to explode.

“It was better than bloody brilliant, by the way.”

“You love me.”

“I’ve told you before… At your wedding reception in fact.” 

“This won’t be the only time, will it? I don’t know if I can…”

“As much as you want, anytime that you want… As long as I’m not busy.”

“You are often busy.”

“Then I’ll make time.” Sherlock kissed his partner again.

“No, you won’t.” John chuckled softly. “I’ll have to drag you to bed.”

“John… I may be persuaded.”

After putting themselves to rights, they snuggled together under the blankets, content to be together. They stayed that way until morning.

^.~

Eudora stood in her kitchen, making breakfast for Rosie when her parents finally came downstairs. “Busy night last night?”

“I can see now why this gift is so annoying to other people.” Sherlock commented as he sat down at the table across from his daughter. 

John soon joined them. “Good morning, Eudora.”

“Call me mum.” Eudora answered and returned her attention to the eggs she was scrambling.

“Mum.” John glanced at his daughter. “Are you going to be alright, Rosie?”

“Yes.” Rosie spoke with some authority as she took a bite of her eggs. 

“You’ll be a good girl for your nana and papa?”

Rosie nodded enthusiastically.

“She’ll be fine, John.” Sherlock answered. “She’s safe here.”

“I know. But she’s our baby, Sherl…” John whispered.

Sherlock took John’s hand and rubbed his thumb across the knuckles as if to soothe him.

Too soon Mycroft’s car arrived and it was time to say goodbye.

John held Rosie and kissed her temple. “Be good. I’ll call you soon.”

“Yes, daddy.”

“Take good care of your nana and papa.” Sherlock kissed her other temple. 

“I will.”

Sherlock led a grim John to the car. “It won’t be forever. Just a few months. Then we’ll have her back.”

“I know.” John answered as he waved from his car window. 

“And you have me.” Sherlock gave John a smile.

“Thank you for that.” John breathed.

And they were on their way back to London.

\--Fin

**Author's Note:**

> I also read an interview where Cumbercookie states that Irene and Sherlock got it on after the beheading attempt. So I'm processing my feels about that in this fic.
> 
> Instead of writing I've been making masks... 562 of them so far! And my sewing machine shares space with my computer keyboard, so not a lot of writing has been going on. (pets the pile of cut fabric above the keyboard... my precious!)
> 
> Title is a lyric from Led Zeppelin's "Thank You."


End file.
